Where here! a maze runner fancfictio
by Soumaxoxo
Summary: this is a story me and my friend came up with. we both love maze runner, so we thought this would be fun! we have 2 characters. mine is named Lila, while hers is Jackie. my partner is Shoptopgamergirl and she already has 2 tales of the abyss fanfictions out. i hope you guys will like or hopefully love! let us know in the comments! odd chapters are Lila, and even is Jackie.


**Hi! This is soumaxoxo here! This is a maze runner fanfiction**

This is my story of a maze runner fanfic.

Lila's POV

I was outside running around with my friend, Jackie. We just went bathing suit shopping at the mall, and were heading towards the pool. We were talking, then Jackie gets this look of pure terror on her face. "What's wrong?! Jackie!" Then I feel something get stabbed into my neck and start to lose consciousness. As I was blacking out, the last thing I heard was Jackie screaming, then it was silent.

I wake up in a small dark space. It is as cold as winter in the space. Then everything starts to rattle and rumble around. I find grating on the wall, and grip onto it. This is the first time I felt scared. Then the moving stopped. A faint light was at the top of the room and it opened to fill the small space with light. After my eyes adjust to the blinding light, I see lots of boys staring down at me with a look of shock. The first thing I say is, "Where is Jackie?! Tell me where she is or I will punch you in the mouth!" One of the boys jumped into the box with me. He looked like he was 16 or so. He was my height, blonde hair, beautiful brown eyes, and a small smile on his face. "Are you talking about her," he asked. He pointed behind himself after pulling me out of the box. "She got here a while ago." The only thing I could do was hug this boy. Its like my mind controlled my body and I couldn't stop myself. All of a sudden, I felt two muscular arms tighten around my body. I tensed, then looked up to see the boy smiling at me. The other boys were in shock. "I'm Lila. Whats your name?" is whats slipped out of my mouth. He looked at me, shocked but happy. "My name is Newt. Nice to meet you." His voice was so sweet and delicate. It felt weird to hear a voice like that come from a boy. It had a british accent to it too. I let my arms fall from hugging Newt and ran to Jackie. She was crying and shaking. When she looked up, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around me and sobbed harder. She was scared more than I was. "It's okay, Jackie. Wipe those tears off of your face. Your make-up is running." I said jokingly. She just growled and punched my arm. Then she just laughed while she wiped her tears. I looked at her knee to see it was bleeding. "Jackie! Your knee! What happened?" She didn't know what had happened. I loocked at Newt, and he just shrugged his shoulders and gave ma a confused look. I asked one of the guys for some cloth off of their shirts. A different boy, short red hair, strong jaw line, blue eyes, came running with what looked like a first-aide kit. It didn't have what would normally be in one though. Just bandages and some salve. He went to start to wrap her knee, but I stopped him. "Your not touching her unless you want a black eye." He backed off, and I started tending to her wound. It wasn't bad, a slight cut, but I didn't want to risk it getting worse. I thanked the boy after, but he didn't say anything. He just snatched the kit out of my hands, and walked off. He seemed like me. Tough, stubborn, just like me. I was thankful for the help. Then Jackie stood up and walked over to the boy and hugged him. He stood there, dazed. The look on his face was hilarious! It looked like he had seen a ghost. Then to my suprise, he hugged her back! Now I had the look of terror. Jackie laughed at my look, and I started laughing too.

A day or two later, a guy named Chuck is showing us all the jobs they have. There is builder, farmer, butcher, and runner. I tried all of the jobs, except runner. The other jobs didn't fit me, so I wanted to be a runner. The boy that hugged Jackie, Gally, was immediately upset when I said I want to be a runner. I looked to Newt. "Give the girl a chance. She looks like she's got what it takes." Gally storms off with a grunt, while the runner leader, Minho, gave the okay, and I was officially a runner!

The next day was my first day as a runner. I had my shoes Jackie made me. She designed them for me and they have wheels in the front and back of the shoe. It would probably be easy for me to maneuver around. Little did I know, the walls would change. I high-tailed it out of there as soon as I could.


End file.
